


He's from Brahma?

by Starhilm



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: And vespa will have to reluctantly give him one, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brahma - Freeform, Episode: s01e16-17 Peter Nureyev and the Angel of Brahma, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Memory Loss, Peter Nureyev Needs a Hug, Poison, Rita has like one line in this, Sad Peter Nureyev, no beta we die like Hyperion mayors, theia soul (mentioned), young Peter Nureyev thought Buddy and Vespa were cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starhilm/pseuds/Starhilm
Summary: Peter gets poisoned and has some temporary memory loss and thinks he's on Brahma with Mag.Or, Vespa and Buddy get one more puzzle piece to the mystery of Peter Ransom.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Vespa Ilkay & Peter Nureyev
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	He's from Brahma?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In These Desperate Hours, I Will Hold You Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474851) by [Sammy_is_obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed). 



> This is inspired by Sammy_is_obsessed. I ended up using a poison and this probably have way more angst.

It started with a supposedly quick stop to a market on Venus. They needed some more food and everyone needed a chance to get of that ship. They'd be back in two and a half hour. 

But of course, it couldn't be that easy could it?  
Juno managed to make a scene and of course Ransom was there trying to help. 

In reality it hadn't been either of their fault. A couple of unexperienced robbers had tried to steal from Juno, and Ransom had tried to diffuse the situation peacefully (or, well as peaceful you can be with someone while pressing a knife to their throat) without alerting authorities, and he'd almost did manage it too. 

But when it looked like the robbers where going to leave one of them had tried to shoot something at Juno but Ransom took the hit. It didn't seem to do much damage but soon it started to leak some sort of gas. 

And after a few breaths, Ransom had dropped like a sack of bricks. 

Juno had panicked and called the rest of the team. He'd explained what happened to the best of his abilities while almost hyperventilating on their way back. 

So now here they were, Ransom with a terrible fever lying in a small hospital bed, Juno lying in another one because he had apparently inhaled some gas too, and last but not least, Vespa. Who was stuck with taking care of these two idiots. 

She had listed some of the side affects to Steel and assured him that Ransom wasn't going to die and that the only things she couldn't do anything about were the hallucinations and the temporary memory loss. 

Steel had collapsed soon after, he hadn't inhaled enough to collapse on the spot like Ransom but now the poison was starting to really kick in. 

As the ship's doctor she had to keep an eye on those two. It didn't mean she wanted to. She had identified the gas as a highly poisonous flower but she knew she could deal with it. She could deal with most of the symptoms, but as she told Steel, she couldn't do anything about the hallucinations or the temporary memory loss. 

She didn't like Steel and she especially didn't like Ransom but she knew from personal experience that hallucinations and memory loss was never fun. 

Everything went pretty smoothly for a while, Steel had woke up a couple of times with small gaps in the memory. She'd had patients that had been poisoned by the same flower and people usually didn't experience any severe problems if they hadn't inhaled alot of it. 

Juno had awoken later during the day. "Who are you?" He said as he reached for a blaster that wasn't there. 

"Calm down Steel, I'm your doctor." He seemed to relax at that. "Do you remember where you are?" He shook his head. "Okay, what's the last thing you remember?" She asked. 

"I was in New Town, I was under the influence of one of those theias and me and Rita were- wait, where's Rita?" He asked slightly panicked. 

"She is fine. I could go get her if you like" she said. He only nodded. "Alright, but don't touch anything while I'm gone" 

When he saw Rita he relaxed completely. Rita had started telling him about one of her streams while also saying that he was sick and should rest. Steel fell asleep after a few minutes and Rita left after a while, but not before telling Vespa to come and get her when he woke up again. 

Being the only doctor on board meant that she would have to stay there in the night. Buddy had asked if she wanted company and Vespa had let her stay. They'd slept on a mattress on the floor. 

They had awoken to Ransom screaming. 

It was a painful scream, Vespa had been in the medical field for ages but she'd never heard anything like it. 

He wasn't looking at either of them, he was looking at the wall before him and he was speaking. 

He spoke so fast that neither of them could hear what he was saying. But Vespa realized soon that he was speaking a familiar language. 

"Bud" she whispered  
"Hmm?"  
"Where is Ransom from?"  
"I don't know, I think he mentioned the outer rim" 

Two days ago she wouldn't have believed her, but here she was listening to Ransom speaking fluent and panicked Brahmees. 

She wasn't fluent in it by any means but she had some experience and Rangian was close enough that she could understand a few of the words and sentences. 

"Don't walk away from me! I'll do it! I swear I will!"

Something about that line made Juno flinch in his sleep but neither of them noticed.  
Ransom was shaking and crying now. Seeing him like this, it was hard not to think about how young he was compared to her or Buddy.

Buddy walked up to his bed now and was speaking to him in solar. 

"Your okay, you are in a bed and whatever you're seeing can't hurt you." He seemed to calm down and Buddy continued to talk to him. Soon he'd come back enough to himself to realise that he wasn't wherever he previously thought. 

"Who are you?" He asked, similarly to Steel's question a few hours earlier, but he asked it in Brahmees. 

"He's asking who we are" translated Vespa. "He is speaking Brahmees" she added at Buddy's questioning look.  
"Buddy Aurinko" she answered.  
"Vespa Ilkay" she said reluctantly. 

Ransom's eyes almost seemed to lit up, but it was clear that he didn't recognize them. 

"You speak solar, kid?" Asked Vespa in shaky Brahmees.  
"Not a kid, and uhh...a little" he answered in equally broken Solar.  
His memory seemed to be really scrambled, forgetting an entire language wasn't unheard of with this type of poison, just uncommon.  
Buddy was just watching this small interaction patiently. No one said anything for a few minutes before Peter asked. 

"Are you really Buddy and Vespa?"  
Buddy laughed and said "yes darling, we are"  
Ransom smiled a little. "That's...uhh" he got stuck on a word, "amazing?" He asked Vespa in Brahmees.  
"Amazing " she translated.  
"Yes! Amazing" 

"Pete, you're sick. You should try to sleep" Buddy spoke up. Ransom flinched at the nickname.  
"Not my name" he said, but he laid down non the less. "Don't call me that" he muttered as he seemed to go back to sleep.  
"Brahma huh?" Said Buddy.  
"Yeah" said Vespa as they stared at the theif. 

Vespa was born and raised in a Rangian swamp and if that was a hell hole, then Brahma was it's twin set on fire. It was hard to think that Ransom was from Brahma. She'd mostly thought that he'd been some rich kid who got tired of his life and just started stealing because he wanted. But now it all made a little more sense. 

You'd have to be some kind of master theif to survive on the streets of Brahma without getting caught. 

In the morning Ransom would wake up with no memory of the previous night asking about someone named Dahlia Rose, in a few days he would be healthy. He still wouldn't remember that night, but he would notice how Vespa looked at him a little kinder than before and he'd have no idea why.


End file.
